Kon'in
by The Black Maiden
Summary: Yomi didn't wait until the priest was done pronouncing them; she grabbed Mato and kissed her right then and there as their family clapped. Mato's heart was still beating, so quickly she thought it would leap out of her throat..."I can't be calm!" Mato cried, laughing even louder. "It's my wedding day!" (In Celebration of the Supreme Court Gay Marriage ruling of 2015)


**When I heard what happened, I dropped EVERYTHING and wrote this.**

 **On June 26th, 2015, the United States Supreme Court decided in a 5-4 vote that gay marriage was protected under the 14th amendment and, thus, would be a legal right. This is a HUGE day in American history, considering how far the LBGT community has come in this fight and how long this has been debated and forbidden. There is no grey area now, it's legal across the country.**

 **I have NEVER written for Mato and Yomi before, but today is a special day, so I decided to make an exception; now let's watch as they and thousands of other people celebrate this special day.**

* * *

The venue was a springtime garden complete with a flowing stream and bridge across. The bridge was decorated with rainbows, bright and colorful with a proud flag at the end.

Mato wore a blue suit. She hated dresses, always would, always will, so that was her only agreement; Yomi and her rich-ass family could plan everything else, her own dad could even fly in from his job in Korea to walk her down the isle, but she was wearing a god-damn suit.

She didn't think she'd be nervous, but as she buttoned her collar, she realized her hands were shaking. Mato had to lean against the dresser and compose herself; she couldn't allow herself to cry, or what little make-up she'd allowed them to put on her would smear. One look in the mirror, and suddenly the realization hit her. This was the day she never thought would come, and now she was living it. Through all the taunting and teasing in high school and bullying through college and discrimination in the job network, Mato assumed that this wedding she wanted so desperately with the love of her life was a distant dream she would never get to live.

But here she was.

"Mato?" A voice behind her said as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

Mato continued fighting tears. "Mom, I'm afraid." She blurted out, translating her feelings into her voice, making it louder.

Shiroi's soft blue eyes focused on her trembling daughter. "Of what?"

"I don't even know!" She replied. "I'm just afraid…" She clutched her own hands. "I'm afraid this isn't real…"

Shiroi chuckled. "It's no dream, honey."

"I don't mean…" Mato sighed; she was doing way too much pausing. "I know we're getting married, and that's real and it's official and recognized by the state and all that, but people will still tease us, and they'll still think that we're wrong for doing what we do and loving who we love, and…I just want everyone to see it as real, and I don't want people to disagree with that…"

Shiroi stroked Mato's hair back. "…Darling…" She said softly. "Why do you care so much about what others think?"

"I don't…I don't want to get hurt…I don't want Yomi to get hurt."

"Darling, you're going to get hurt. I can promise you this." She gripped her daughter's shoulder. "But not because you're a lesbian; even when your father and I were together, people would look at us and find something to criticize. Even if it didn't matter, even if it wasn't even true." Shiroi swiveled Mato's chair around and looked straight at her. "People are going to find something wrong with you, and it's because they're bitter and angry and they're mad because of something that has nothing to do with you or sad because they can't be happy like you."

"…" Mato swallowed. "But I don't want people to be sad."

"Then be happy." Shiroi smiled. "Maybe they'll learn from you. 63% of the population did."

Mato laughed, and this time she couldn't help it, the tears spilled over, and quickly she realized her mistake. "Shit, shit, shit…" She went to wipe her face with her hands…

Shiroi quickly grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed at her eyes without so much as mincing the make-up. "Calm yourself, darling."

"I can't be calm, it's my wedding day!" Mato cried, laughing even louder.

Finally they made it outside as the music started, and she hung onto her father's arm as he led her down the isle. The music was far from traditional, but bubbly and happy, like Mato's insides as she stood at the alter waiting for Yomi.

And then she emerged.

Mato's suit was blue, for no particular reason, she just simply liked it. She had assumed that Yomi would go for a pure white dress, or maybe some red, so it surprised her when her fiancée emerged wearing a dress that was the exact same shade of blue. Her hair was down and curled, and Mato marveled at how regal she looked, but Yomi was good at things like that. She somehow always looked regal…

She looked like a mermaid. She looked like a princess.

Mato was so lost in thought she barely noticed Yomi's father leading her to the end of the isle and letting go of her arm, leaving Yomi to stand in front of her, blushing happily under her veil.

She was glad they hadn't written their own vows, because Mato's mind was a blank. She didn't even blink as she starred at Yomi, her heart pounding, her hands shaking, until the priest finally turned to her and said "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" Mato cried, perhaps a bit loudly. "Yes."

Yomi didn't wait until the priest was done pronouncing them; she grabbed Mato and kissed her right then and there as their family clapped. Mato's heart was still beating, so quickly she thought it would leap out of her throat.

Now she could ignore the stares of the people who saw them kissing at the train station, or the people who coughed underhand remarks at them while they sat in a restaurant. She wouldn't worry about the members of her family who didn't attend the wedding because they didn't approve.

She and Yomi were lawfully wed, and that was all she knew.

* * *

 **(Kon'in is the Japanese word meaning matrimony.)**

 **Congratulations to all LBGT couples out there! May you have happy wedding days and even happier lives!**

 **With love,**

 **-The Black Maiden**


End file.
